Blood Thristy Revenge
by Seraluna Reality
Summary: Bella has lots of enemies what happends when they team up to make her life a living hell. Victoria,Irian,Tanya and Jane get there revenge. During the eclipse war is where it all begins.
1. Chapter 1

**This is really really short. The other chapters will be longer this is just to warm up the water abit, you known test it out to see if its good or not.**

**BELLAS POV**

I ran through the thick forest. My breathing was heavy and I clutched my bleeding arm. Seth was nowhere to be seen, we had parted when Victoria came with one other known as Riley.

Edward had gone into battle with the others even though I didn't want him too, but I didn't say anything because I couldn't let him not fight, I could tell that he was excited for this fight even though it unnerved me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice was going away from the multiple times I have screamed before that. I was racing towards the clearing to get some help for Seth to fight off Victoria and Riley but I knew I was way too far for them to hear me and I also knew that it would take me forever to reach there.

"EDWARD PLEASE HELP!!" Tears fell down my face and I sobbed. My torn pants, worn out shoes and bloody shirt was all soaking wet from the puddles of slush I fell into. I was shivering from the dangerous wind blows that made me shiver to the core.

"E-EDWARD ANYONE PLE-" I stooped when I heard a tree branch snap. I turned and grabbed a stick from the ground that had a jagged end. I knew it would be completely useless if it was vampire that came from behind the trees, but it was natural reaction to get something to defend myself.

"W-who's ...there" I could barely get my vocal cords to work. I was shaking so much my vision started to look as if it was vibrating. All I could hear was my breathing and the screaming wind. I peered through the wind.

A girl about my age stepped from behind the tree. She had blond shoulder length hair and was average height. She was slim and had a narrow face. To my disappointment she was a vampire; which means my stick won't work , and to my happiness she had golden eyes; So I'm not food.

"Hello Bella." I nodded my hello.

" You may not know of me, but I know of you." She stepped closer to me.

I swallowed. "How do y-you know of m-me" My voice was a whisper. I just wanted to shut my eyes and have everything disappear and wake up to the beautiful sound know as my lullaby and have Edward tell me it was all just a dreaded nightmare, that I will never ever have to go through again.

"Bella. My name is Irina. I was friends with the Cullen's. They may have told you about me and they have not. Im from Alaska."

Alaska! Irina Denali! They were the ones that refused to help because of Laran-

Oh no

She smiled brightly and took another step to me and I took a step back. Stepping on a branch and almost falling.

"Yes by the looks of your face you know who I am. You know I didn't help the Cullens because of the wolves but I also didn't help because of, you.

_Me!? Why do I have such horrible luck._

You seem to be a mate destroyer, going to mate after mate and killing them off. Well Its time for you to have your little punishment."

She smiled and pounced on me knocking me to the cold forest floor. She whispered in my ear."Sleep tight Isabella and don't let the vampires bite."

Then I fell into complete darkness with my only thought of... Edward.

* * *

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review. Do you want Bella to be changed, or not yet?**

**!!!!First person to REVIEW gets the next awesome chapter dedicated to them!!!**

**Thx. Xo sweet heart**


	2. AN PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone!! I am putting this story on hold untill i finish my

**(Blue eyed vampire. twilight fic). (summary)**I ran fast because I want to help not destroy,I ran very fast because I am the only hybreed vamp, I ran extremly fast because if they catch me I will be trapped there for all eternity, I ran my fastest to see my .

This story has the most sucess out of all my stories so i am going to finish that one first.

but im not giving up on this story, i just have soo many stories and i have to finish them one at a time...srry!

_Xosweetheart._


End file.
